Letters
by samx5453
Summary: Edward is a doctor in a M.A.S.H. unit in S. Korea writing to a pen pal, Bella. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Isabella,

I am so glad that I sent money into the pen pall agency. When they sent me your name and address I was just happy to have someone to write to.

I am Captain Edward Anthony Masen and I am a doctor in 4077th M.A.S.H., mobile army surgical hospital, unit stationed in Uijeongbu, South Korea.

I wish I could tell you that I love being able to do my patriotic duty but the truth is I tried my hardest to avoid coming here. Although since I have been here I am happy to say that I have met some very interesting people who I will never forget. I have two room mates Captain Emmett McCarty and Major Jasper Whitlock.

Emmett and I are the biggest pranksters round here and unfortunately Jasper is always on the bad end of the jokes. Jasper has a relationship with the head nurse, Major Alice Brandon, while Emmett has a wife, Rosalie, who is home right now but is supposed to be joining us soon. That is what caused me to find someone to at least write to.

Jasper is always with Alice and Emmett is always writing home and I end up sitting by myself thinking about how lonely I am. You see my parents are both dead and I am a single child. When I was drafted I was too busy to have any serious relationships including friends.

I will stop writing now in the hopes that I haven't scared you too much and that you will write back. Enclosed is a picture of me so that you can see the person who is writing you.

Hoping to hear back,

Captain Edward Masen


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Captain Masen,

Please call me Bella the only people who call me Isabella are people I hate or who just don't know me. I'm 18 years old and I feel all alone that's why sent for a pen pal. My best friend since I was four years old, Jacob, got drafted a year ago. Unfortunately he is not one of the lucky men who will get to come home because he was killed.

I am currently working for an elderly woman, Mrs. Clearwater, cooking and cleaning as both her children are helping with the war and her husband has passed. She is a crazy bitter woman but it is a job.

Other than Jacob I never had a lot of friends so when I'm not working I like to read or sometimes even try writing which makes having a pen pal great for me write now.

I'm am very glad to hear that even though you are in a less than ideal situation you are making the best of it. I would truly love to hear more about the jokes that you play on your room mate, Major Whitlock.

Even though you say that you are all alone with nobody it sounds to me like you truly don't see those around you. From what you've written you have at least one person who you can talk to and I don't mean me. Captain McCarty sounds like he would be willing to listen to you when you really need human communication. Just take the first step and I'm sure you will see you're not alone

Thank you for the picture. It really did help when reading your letter. I didn't have to try and imagine what you looked like as I read the letter. I was truly intrigued by the unique color of your hair; I can honestly say that I have never seen that color before.

I have enclosed a picture of myself for you. I assure you that it is in fact a picture of me because if I was going to send you a picture of someone else she would defiantly be more beautiful than plain old me.

Impatiently awaiting your response,

Bella Swan

P.S. BE CAREFUL!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Bella,

I feel very confident in telling you that although your name means beautiful in Italian it certainly doesn't do you justice. You are absolutely gorgeous. I had to pry your picture out of the hands of Emmett and Jasper I currently keep it taped on the pole above my bed so you are the first thing I see in the morning.

I am writing you right before I go to bed so please forgive me if I ramble. I just spent the last 48 hours working on boys who are far too young to have bullet wounds in them. I had to work with Jasper today and the hardest part was that we slaved over this boy for twelve hours only for him to die. It kills me every time I can't save someone.

I became a doctor to help people live longer and better lives but being here I feel like I am only prolonging the inevitable. I fix these soldiers up and then send them back into the war like a mechanic fixes an old car. The other day I patched up a boy who I had worked on twice already. At what point will they see that this isn't worth these lives.

I'm sorry to drop this all on you but I have no one else to talk to. We all feel the same here but none of us will ever talk about it.

I am so sorry to hear about your friend Jacob I wish I would have been able to help him. Who knows he could have been on my table and I failed you before I even got to meet you so I apologize on behalf of all of us doctors here.

Earlier this week Emmett and I played a joke on Jasper and I thought you might enjoy hearing about it. Jasper likes to wear socks when he sleeps, well Emmett somehow got his hands on some itching powder and we sprinkled some in his socks before he went to bed. He started scratching immediately which only made the itching worse. When he pulled the socks off the powder fell out of the sock and landed all over him causing his whole body to begin to itch.

By the end of it he was running around in mud puddles trying to wash it off because there were people in showers. He was so mad at us he is still refusing to talk to us outside of the operating room. I promise to keep you updated on anything funny around here; otherwise all my letters would be depressing.

Always Your Friend,

Captain Edward Masen


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Captain Masen,

I was so happy to receive your letter. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you understand that even when you feel like you are failing you are succeeding. You may feel like you are only a mechanic fixing up the guys who come to see you but to the families who are getting their sons back, harmed or not, you are a lifesaver.

You are doing the best you can in a situation that is terrible. I would like to assure you that you have in no way let me down. No matter how much you would have tried you couldn't have saved Jacob. He was involved in a bombing and died immediately.

It makes me very happy to know that even with all of terrible things going on around you that you still find time to relax and have a good laugh. However don't be too hard on Jasper it sounds like he is a good guy. Perhaps you should try playing a joke on Emmett he seems like a fun guy to pick on.

The lady I work for, Mrs. Clearwater caught me reading your last letter and she asked me to thank you for what you are doing and she also said to let you know that you are a very handsome young man and she will keep you in her prayers, as will I.

Since you shared a tale with me I feel I should do the same so here it is.

I was at the grocery store the other day when one of the girls I went to high school with walked in. She was wearing high heels and a short dress. She walked over to the produce section where a little kid had dropped a banana peel on the ground. Well Jessica, the girl from school, didn't notice it and the back of her heel slipped out from under her causing her dress to fly up showing everyone her underwear.

The manager, Mr. Newton, and I laughed so hard as the mother of the child tried to help Jessica up. She was so mad she didn't even notice that part of the peel was stuck to the back of her dress right on her butt. I laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes.

I'm not an evil person and I wouldn't laugh if it had happened to a nice person but Jessica was an utter, pardon my language, bitch to me in high school. I considered it her just desserts.

That's all I have on my end. I hope to hear from you again soon.

Your pen pal,

Bella Swan

PLEASE BE CAREFUL!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Bella,

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write back to you. It was never ending madness around here.

Almost immediately after reading your letter we were slammed with casualties. We literally worked for three days in shifts making sure no one worked too long without food and rest. Then in the middle of all of the surgeries we were attacked. Bombs were being dropped all around us and they evacuated all of the nurses to protect them which left us even more short handed than we already were.

Eventually we discovered that it wasn't even the enemy who was attacking us it was misfires from our own men. Talk about fucked up, please forgive my language. After countless hours on the phone with countless people our Colonel was finally able to get them to stop firing at us. By the time the nurses returned all of us doctors were so exhausted they were taking care of us including the patience.

Please tell Mrs. Clearwater thank you and that I appreciate that you both are praying for me. I wish I had something good to tell you but that is all I have this time. I am sorry it is so short.

Your friend,

Captain Edward Masen

P.S. Your letters are better than a weekend pass into Tokyo.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Captain Masen,

That is awful I can't believe that our own people were firing on their own M.A.S.H. unit. You would think they would have to have a brain that actually works to be in charge of where they are firing. I am glad you hear that you weren't harmed.

Along with this letter Mrs. Clearwater and I have baked you some cookies. I wasn't sure what your favorites were so we made a variety. I hope you enjoy them.

I decided since I am completely alone with no one but you and Mrs. Clearwater to talk to I might get a pet. I am torn between getting a dog or a cat. A dog would be better to have a companion who depends on me but then again a cat can take care of its self but still comes home at night.

I asked my dad what he thought and he was useless and Mrs. Clearwater said neither because they are filthy animals that bring insects in the house and get diseases. If you have an opinion I would love to hear it.

I am currently reading the 1984 by George Orwell; I find that it is a very odd story. When you get home I recommend that you pick up a copy and read it.

That's all I really have on this end for now. I really hope I am not boring you with the little details I share with you.

Your friend,

Bella Swan

As always stay safe!


	7. Chapter 7

Dearest Bella,

I am writing you from the confinements of my room hating not only this war but myself as well. As a doctor I swore to take care of people and be a healer and today I almost broke that.

I worked all day in the operating room on this one boy who looked no older than seventeen. After the surgery was done, which I thought it was a success, the boy still ended up not pulling through. What made it so bad was that the man who shot him was also in our hospital being treated. After my patient passed away I was almost pulled into temptation and almost killed the man.

The only reason I stopped was because Jasper was there to remind me who I am. Without him I am sure I would have done something I would always regret. I am man enough to admit that I cried that night and Jasper was there the whole time. It was then that I realized how great of a person Jasper is and I have decided to ease up on him and find a new target for mine and Emmett's pranks, hell maybe even Jasper will join in on the execution of the pranks.

Thank you for the cookies that you and Mrs. Clearwater sent, they were absolutely delicious. I had to hide them from Emmett in my sock drawer. I swear that guy has the nose of a bloodhound. My favorite cookie used to be chocolate chip but I honestly have to say that the oatmeal raisin cookies you sent were to die for and I don't use that phrase lightly considering where I am.

I would personally get a dog. I used to have a dog before I was sent here but I gave him to the little boy who lives in the house next to mine. His name was Baxter and he's a Labrador-Retriever mix. I miss him very much. However I also used to have a cat, well my mom had a cat, named snowball. It was an evil animal and scratched me every time I tried to pet her. So my vote is for a dog, also because they can be trained to protect you. I say get a dog and train it to be a guard dog.

Your friend,

Captain Edward Masen

P.S. Your letters make my days bearable.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Captain Masen,

I am so glad that you enjoyed the cookies that I sent you. I was a little afraid that by the time they would reach you they would no longer be any good. Next time I will have to make you some chocolate chip cookies so that you can compare those to my oatmeal cookies and I will also make enough so that you can share with Emmett.

I would really like to tell you how proud I am of you for being able to regain control and not give into temptation. Even though you said that Jasper is what really stopped you from going through with killing the guy I know that deep down your subconscious wouldn't have let you do it. Even if you had killed him I still wouldn't think less of you. It takes a lot of patience and will power to do all of the things you doctors are doing over there and if you didn't feel hatred towards those who are at fault I would think less of you. Just remember you are only human and it is human to make mistakes.

I also think that you should ease up on Jasper with your pranks. It really sounds like he is a nice guy and would be a good friend to you if you only gave him the chance. However if you do convince him to pull pranks on others make sure you ease him into it prank wars can get pretty vicious.

Thank you for giving me your honest opinion about what kind of pet to get you are the only one who was helpful. I ended up getting a dog. I got a one year old Siberian husky from a local breeder. He is already trained as a guard dog which just makes my dad love him even more since he works late at night and now he won't worry as much about me.

I knew the moment I saw him that I had to have him. All of the other dogs were lying down or eating but he wanted to play. He would run up behind them and pull on their tails before turning around and running away. I decided then that I would call him Jester like a court Jester from the Middle Ages.

He is black with a white stomach but what really grabbed my attention were he beautiful green eyes. When I asked Harry about them he said it was very rare for this breed to have green eyes, they are normally brown or blue. I have sent you a picture of both of us so you could see what he looks like.

I hope to hear back from you soon.

A caring friend,

Bella Swan

Please stay safe!


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet Bella,

I love the picture you sent me. Jester is a very cute dog but in all honesty I have a hard time taking my eyes off of you. However Jester seems like he would fit in perfectly around here.

After very little urging we convinced Jasper to join us in a prank. There is an orphanage not far from our camp and due to some bombing and gun fire they were forced to come stay with us until the fighting was over. Everyone had to share tents with the kids and the staff. While they were here we all discovered that Corporal Michael Newton sleeps with a teddy bear. One of the orphans found it funny to steal the bear which is how we discovered this.

After the kids were gone Emmett snuck into his tent and stole the bear then Jasper and I hung it up on the flag pole. He looked all around the camp looking for it but refused to tell anyone what it was that he had lost. After two days of tearing the camp apart he finally admitted to the camp what he was looking for and we told him where he could find it. He was happy to have his bear back but unfortunately for Jasper and Emmett Alice and Rosalie didn't think our prank was funny and they are refusing to talk to the guys. Since I don't have a girl here that's pissed at me they took my pictures of you are won't give them back until their girls talk to them again. Needless to say we are working on a plan to charm them.

Other than the prank it has been pretty quiet around here. Not too many casualties have passed through here due to the weather those that did come here were minor incidents. It started raining a few days after the prank and hasn't let up since. I swear we may have to move our camp to higher ground. I can't complain too much about the rain because before it started we were in a drought and were given rations for showers and drinking water. It got so bad that we actually ran out of water for two days and we had to use canned milk instead of water to cook with. This made our moonshine productions come to a halt. Emmett got grouchy when he had to cut back on his drinking but it was a necessity if we were to have any alcohol left.

Before your last letter arrived I went to Tokyo for a meeting and while I was there I picked up this wooden doll for you. I'm not sure if you will like it but when I saw it I thought of you. When I showed it to Alice, before they were mad at us, she said you would love it so here I am going out on a limb. I hope you like it.

Your friend,

Captain Edward Masen


	10. Chapter 10

Dearest Captain Masen,

I must say that I am completely flattered by the gift you sent me. I know that you have a lot to deal with over there and just knowing that you think about me at all is flattering but getting such a thoughtful gift is completely amazing. You make my cookies seem so pitiful. Since the guys have stolen your pictures of me as payback for their girls not talking to them I have sent you another, hide it well.

Now I have to tell you about a serious topic.

I was helping Mrs. Clearwater in her garden last week when she received a telegram. Before she even opened it she broke down into a sobbing mess. It took me an hour to pry the letter from her hands but when I did I was so relieved. You can guess what we assumed it had said but we were both wrong. Her son, Seth, who was soldier on the frontline, was injured. Apparently he was shot in the leg and they weren't able to save it so they had to amputate it. Due to his injury he will be coming home.

I really hate that this war is impacting so many people. I feel so bad for Seth because he is hurting and Mrs. Clearwater because she has to sit here never knowing what will happen to both of her children. After I heard the news of Seth I went to Jacob's grave and cried for two hours.

I feel so bad because so many people are in danger. There are the people who I have always known and love that are in danger. Then there are people who I have never and will never meet who are in danger. But the worst is the people like you who I know and love but the fear that I may never see you or even hear your voice is killing me. It kills me to think that I will never get to hear your voice or see you in person.

My dad told me that I need to find something enjoyable and that will take my mind off of everything. The problem is I can't stop thinking about everything that you guys are going through. I have taken to praying every night that all of you will be coming home safely very soon. This may not seem like a big thing but I am not normally a religious person but I have taken to going to church every week.

I hope you believe me when I tell you that I do care about you and even the knuckle head friends of yours. I hope to here from you again soon.

Someone who loves you,

Bella Swan

**PLEASE BE SAFE!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Bella! I know this is not the typical way we communicate but after your last letter I felt the need to do this. One of the other soldiers has this machine that records us and we can then send that home so our loved ones can hear our voice. I wanted you to be able to hear my voice, just in case. I am so sorry to hear about Seth. It sounds similar to a soldier that was here a few weeks ago but Emmett worked on him. Speaking of Emmett here he is right now 'Hey Bella, please send more cookies!' Bella ignore him he always thinks with his stomach unless he is in the operating room.

I'm glad you like the doll I sent you Alice said you would love it and I'm glad she helped me. 'Hi Bella' sorry about that but I am in the mess hall right now and everyone keeps interrupting me. 'Don't listen to him Bella we just want our chance to say hi to you as well, Jasper say hi to Bella.' 'Hi to Bella.' Ok that was Alice and Jasper, 'Don't forget me! Hello Bella.'" Sigh "That was Rose. Now that everyone has said hello they are now going to leave me so I can finish this.

Sorry about them but now you have a voice to go along with a name and I have also enclosed a picture of all of us. I want you to trust when I tell you that I am grateful that you not only take the time to write to me but that you also are keeping me in your prayers. I am also not very religious but I appreciate that you care that much about me.

Now that I am alone I can tell you that I have hidden your picture and the guys have no idea that I have this one. They did finally give me my others back but I will keep this one just between you and me. 'Attention, attention everyone report to your stations there is several casualties coming in.' Well I assume you heard that. I must go and try to save some lives.

Thank you for listening to this Bella and for thinking of me. I love hearing from you."


	12. Chapter 12

This is just to let everyone out there who is waiting for an update know that I **WILL** update all of my stories as soon as I can. Unfortunately I am having some health issues added on top of my school, work, and family issues. I have been extremely busy and will be going into the hospital for some tests in the next couple of weeks. As soon as everything settles down I swear on Edward Cullen's sex hair that I will update. I plan to be back on track by Thanksgiving but if not by then I will be back on track by Christmas. I hope I haven't lost any of my devoted readers because of this delay.

~SAM~


	13. Chapter 13

Dearest Edward,

I absolutely love the recording you sent me. I have listened to it so many times that everyone else is tired of hearing it. Even Jester leaves the room when I play it. Your voice is so calming even though you are in a very stressful situation and hearing from all of your friends was amazing.

I went to the hospital the other day to visit my friend Angel who just had twins and she asked me how you were doing. I told her all about the doll you sent me and the recording of your voice and she gushed about how sweet you are, she hopes one day that she will be able to meet you. I tried to tell her that she can't meet you before I do and it got me thinking, would you ever want to actually meet me? You don't have to answer right away and I completely understand if you don't want to. I sound like a silly little girl right now please forgive me for that.

My dad tried to tell me I am obsessing over receiving your letters but the truth is other than Mrs. Clearwater and Angela you are my only other friend I can talk to who talks back. Jester is a good listener but some times you want to hear someone else's opinions.

I've been talking to Angela about this guy who has started working at the grocery store but she has been very little help, I wonder if you can help me. His name is John and every time I go into the grocery store he goes out of his way to help me. Once he even walked around the store with me and got everything off of the top shelf for me. At first I was naïve and thought he was just doing his job and being kind but lately he has been flirting shamelessly.

When I asked Angela about it she told me to hint back that I am interested but I'm not. I would ask another guy friend if I had one and I would NEVER ask my dad about this type of thing so I hope you don't mind me asking for your opinion. If it were you how would you want someone to tell you they aren't interested in you?

I wish my life was more interesting so that I had more to tell you about but as I have already told you I have a pathetic life.

I pray every night that you and everyone over there safe.

Hoping to hear back soon,

Bella


	14. Chapter 14

Bella,

I am SO sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to since your last letter. Unfortunately the front line has been pushed back and our location was no longer safe for us to occupy. It took three days for us to tear down the buildings and move them to a safer location. One of my patients was too sick to travel when we were leaving so I stayed behind until he was strong enough. Alice had to fight with Jasper but she also stayed behind with me to help take care of the poor man.

It was pretty nasty for a while and we even saw the enemy march through our old camp but they spared us in exchange for caring for their wounded. Alice was beside herself with fear and I have to admit I was afraid of what was going to happen to us as well. At first they came barging in with their guns ready to shot but they stopped when they realized we were doctors instead of soldiers.

We stayed at our torn down camp for two days before Howard, the patient, was strong enough to be moved. Luckily our unit left us a jeep so we didn't have to walk to the new camp site. We all celebrated when we joined up with the group.

That was when I was given your letter. Apparently Newton didn't go through the mail until they got settled in the new camp.

It wasn't until after the celebrating that I got your letter and I must say I have never been happier to receive a piece of mail in my life.

First, please pass on my congratulations to Angela.

Second, although I love that you want to let him down softly sometimes there is no way to avoid it. If he doesn't just ask you out then you could try ignoring him even when he comes over to talk to you. Then of course you could talk about another guy which might scare him off a little, good luck.

Now back to the topic I avoided. I would love to meet you! I have been thinking about this a lot lately but I was too afraid of how you would react to me wanting to meet you.

Please never feel sorry for having a boring life because I enjoy everything that you write to me. You may feel that you have a pathetic life but I find it fascinating.

Again thank you for your prayers and I sincerely hope to hear from you again.

Edward Masen


	15. Chapter 15

Edward,

The only thing that kept me from fearing the worst about you staying behind was the fact that you must be well enough to write me a letter. I love that you were brave enough to do something like that but if I ever hear of something like this again I swear I will have a heart attack. On that note please give Alice a hug from me for her bravery too.

Now it is my turn to tell you my war story.

After writing my last letter I took Mrs. Clearwater to the grocery store where John works and he was, of course, there and overly friendly. He was helping us pick out some ripe tomatoes when he suddenly asked me out to dinner. Before I had the chance to tell him no Mrs. Clearwater agreed to the date for me. I put it off for as long as I could but every time he saw me he would bring it up.

Eventually I got tired of going out of town to go to the grocery store. I was able to avoid him for a week but somehow I still ended up on a date with him.

Let me tell you it was awful!

First he showed up twenty minutes early to pick me which meant he had to deal with my dad, not that I cared since it was his butt on the grill. Then when we got to the restaurant we were put in the back of the room near the kitchen and we could everything that was going back there. Our food was awful and the waitress was a slut, but she could have John I would gladly hand him over to her.

The worst part of the night was when he walked me up to the door, he leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away ending up with him poking me in the eye with his nose. I ran into the house before he could even apologize. After he left my dad took me to the hospital because it hurt so badly. Unfortunately I had to wear an eye patch for two weeks. I have to say it is bad enough to be a natural klutz but to add a lack of depth perception makes it ten times worse.

Seth was finally able to come home the day after I got my eye patch and Mrs. Clearwater has been running around fussing over his every little need. My job is no longer to take care of Mrs. Clearwater but to help her take care of Seth at least until her daughter Leah comes home. Leah volunteers at a veteran's hospital in Seattle and she will be coming home soon to take care of Seth.

Although he should have lots to complain about Seth is extremely content. It is almost like the loss of his leg doesn't bother him at all. When I talked to Leah about this she seemed really worried and told me to keep a close eye on him. She is terrified that he is just putting on a front for their mother. I wish there were something I could do to help him cope but he won't talk to me about it. When I asked him about what happened all he told me is that he had his leg when he was shooting his gun but when he woke up it was gone and the doctor was telling him they tried everything to save it but weren't able to.

Jester has gotten so big in the short amount of time that I have had him. My dad has actually grown to like him. Last week he took Jester out on the boat when he went fishing with his friend Billy.

I still listen to your recording all the time but I have eased up a little so not to drive everyone crazy. When I listen to it I stare at your picture imagining that you are here talking to me. I truly hope we get to meet soon

Love,

Bella

P.S. Stay safe!


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Edward,

It's been a really long time since I have heard from you. In fact I never heard back from the last letter I wrote you. I understand that things happen and you may not have received it yet and if that is the case I hope you forgive me for thinking you no longer want to write to me.

Leah came back this past week and Seth has hit a brick wall. It was like seeing his sister was the trigger he needed to become emotionally unstable. Leah has asked me to continue to come and help with their mother at least until Seth is stable again. He gets so mad and yells, screams, and breaks things. I have resorted back to cleaning and cooking and trying to avoid his room at all costs. Leah says it is for the best right now.

I really have nothing much else to say in this letter I was just worried about why I haven't heard from you.

Wishing you are well and waiting to hear back,

Bella


	17. Chapter 17

Bella,

As I am sure you have noticed by the envelope this is not Edward, but Jasper. I volunteered to write this letter to you because Edward spoke to me several times about you and I felt the most comfortable with it.

Before you jump ahead of me I promise that Edward is ok.

It was two days after your letter arrived and he said he was going to write you back as soon as he was done with his shift. Being the doctor on call he was forced to leave the base to go tend to some soldiers who weren't critical but needed to be treated after their last battle.

He rode out with Chris Silver, one of the soldiers here. They made it to the men and patched them up but as they were returning the back end of their Jeep was blown off. We aren't sure if it was a bomb or a grenade but it was terrible. Chris unfortunately took most of the blow seeing as it was his side that blew up and he didn't make it. Edward was pretty beat up as well but survived. When we got to him he had a head wound, he was full of shrapnel, and both of his arms were broken.

I am not writing you this letter to scare you or even to let you know that he was injured but because they have sent him back to the USA. When he was well enough to be moved from our station they asked him where he had family. I know that he is from Chicago but I also know that he has no one there for him. I was shocked when he told them Washington state, but then we received your latest letter to Edward and I knew why he was going there.

Below I have written the address of where you can find him. I hope that you will use it; I know he needs a friend right now. The word around here is that he is to receive a purple heart and get an honorable discharge.

Jasper Whitlock


	18. Chapter 18

"Sue what are you doing up here?"

"I was just looking through some of grandma's boxes. I found a bunch of letters and got caught up in reading them. I didn't know that grandpa Masen was a doctor in the Korean War?" My mom sat down next to me and looked at the letters that were in my hands. "Neither did I, I guess you would have to ask your dad about that. I just knew that he was a really young doctor." I handed her the letters making sure to keep them in order of the dates on the envelops. "Well according to these letters he and grandma met through a pen pal service for soldiers over seas during the Korean War. Apparently they had only sent a few letters to each other before they actually met."

Mom thumbed through the letters before a single tear fell from her right eye. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders pulling her close to me. I knew that her and my grandmother were really close but she refused to let anyone see how hurt she was from loosing her, she was almost as torn up as dad was.

Grandpa Mason passed away a week ago and the day after his funeral Grandma Mason passed as well. I never knew how they met but we had started going through their stuff so that dad could put the house up for sale. I found the letters in the bottom of a box with grandma's wedding dress and some photo albums.

"If these dates are right then they only knew each other for eight months before their wedding and just over a year and a half before they had your father." A throat cleared from the door and we both looked up to see dad standing there. "Jake we were just going through some of the boxes up here when Sue found these letters." He smiled at me.

"Yeah I remember when I found these; mom told me the whole story about how she and dad met. Dad refused to tell me anything about being over seas but Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett told me all about it when I got older. Apparently it was really bad for dad when he was in the accident; the only person he let in was mom. She took care of him when he got out of the hospital, even though Grandpa Charlie hated it he agreed to let dad move in with them. From there I guess you could say the rest is history."

I watched as my parents gave each other a quick kiss before I stood and headed down stairs, "Where are you going to so fast." I turned and smiled at my mom, "I'm gonna go write a letter to TJ. I know I was mad at him for joining the service but I need him to know that I love him for it, even if it makes me worry all the time."

* * *

**The End**

**This story is dedicated to man who served his country and gave the greatest sacrifice he could. He died while serving his country and left behind a family that loved him, friends that will miss him, and a town who honors him.**

**R.I.P. SSGT JT Dudley  
**


End file.
